Where Am I?
by Lionel Nixon
Summary: "I'm Kal-el. Welcome to Krypton." (One-shot) AU.


**A little spin on the story you know and love**

 **TT**

 _Chaos_. Complete and utter chaos. Flynn watched as everyone else ran about hectically. He was seven yet he was staying calm better than the adults were. At the science lab, multiple scientist were, in simple terms, freaking out. _They have degrees, for crying out loud!_ He thought.

He searched for his father, who he hoped had things under control. He hurried around the hectic laboratory, dodging people, escaped lab rats, and equipment.

"Tell my wife I love her!" One man ran out the doors hysterically. Flynn busted through a group of frenzied people.

He found his dad in a field to the side of the lab. He was beside a small rocket.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Uh, son, I don't know how to tell you this, but the earth is being sucked into a black hole," he adjusted his lab coat.

"Then what? We appear on the other side of the galaxy?" He asked, perplexed.

"Then . . . we don't appear."

Flynn gasped sharply.

"-So we get off the planet?" He stared at the rocket. His question went unanswered as the earth slowly began to shake. It felt as if it were being tugged. Flynn glanced up, and in the distance he spotted a tiny black circle.

"No— _you_ get off the planet," his father said solemnly. The rocket looked like a small fighter jet, but with no weapons. Inside it was a cockpit with predetermined coordinates. There was food pellets, and other things of a normal rocket.

"What about you?"

His father lifted him up, put him inside, and strapped him in.

"Dad? There's got to be another one you can take—Dad?" He asked in a frightened voice as the canopy slowly closed.

"I love you, son."

" _Ready for liftoff."_

"Dad? No!"

" _3 . . ."_

"We have to stay together," he pleaded.

" _2 . . ."_

"Dad . . ."

" _1 . . . Blast off."_

He looked down at his father who had a grave expression on his face. The wind blew his light brown hair, as their eyes met one last time.

 **TT**

After weeks of living off of food pellets, Flynn finally saw a planet that had lights shining off of it. It reminded him of Earth. Or what he saw from the pictures on Google.

His curiosity soon consumed his better judgement. Turning off the autopilot, he took control. He slowly glided the ship down.

Coming into the atmosphere, the nose was engulfed in flames. He braced himself as he crashed down to the peculiar planet.

He slowly climbed out, to find a weird alien planet. It was shady, as the sun hid behind the clouds.

"It kind of looks red behind there," he chuckled. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a hovercraft speeding that steadily got louder. He saw flashing red and blue lights in the distant. _The alien po-po!_

He abandoned his ship, and ran as fast as he could. Which for some reason felt faster than normal. Suddenly, he wasn't running at all. He had lifted off the ground! Awestruck, he stretched himself out, and proceeded to fly.

"Wow!"

He stared at the ground underneath him. This was amazing! He looked up, as he approached an alien tree. Reflexively, he shot lasers out of his eyes, and knocked it down.

Maybe this planet did something to humans. The red-ish sun did seem pretty strange. Once again, he didn't pay attention to where he going, and this time he collided with the tree.

As he explored, a young boy came upon another kid who looked about his age. He was unconscious and he looked hurt. He had to help him.

Later, Flynn groggily opened his eyes, to see himself laying on a bed. _A bed in a weird space house . . ._

He looked around, and saw a man and a kid around his age.

"Dad, he's awake," the kid pointed out. The man turned around to examine him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok . . . Thanks—f-for saving me," he stuttered at the aliens.

"You should get some rest," the man walked into another room, but the boy lingered.

"Are you a human?" The kid blurted out.

"Yeah, aren't you?"

The boy shook his head. "No, but I've heard of them."

"Where am I? Who are you?" He fired his questions quickly.

"I'm Kal-el. Welcome to Krypton."

 **TT**

 **A little spin on the story of Superman.**

 **But hey if a yellow sun gave kryptonians powers who's to say a red sun doesn't give humans powers?**


End file.
